Hey There, Delilah
by forgottenmelodies
Summary: A Zemyx songfic to Hey There, Delilah by The Plain White T's. Zexion's gone at school and Demyx writes him a song.


Okay, here's the Zemyx songfic I promised for the end of the week. It's "Hey There, Delilah" by The Plain White T's. It's a third person view of Demyx.

Disclaimer: I don't own Demyx or Zexion or any of the KH characters for that matter. If I did, there'd hardly be ant trace of the canon left.

-------------

Demyx was lonely. Zexion had left for school in New York and Demyx felt like he'd not only taken his clothes and such, but also his heart. It was great that Zex was going to school and all, but Demyx wished he was able to be with him. They were both always so busy that keeping in touch was becoming harder and harder.

Demyx had never been smart enough for college. Sure he passed high school, but that was just because Zexion had tutored him all the time. Besides, Demyx had never planned to go to college whatever his grades were. He wanted to stay back home and maybe hit it big with his band. Unfortunately, they lacked some really good original songs.

Demyx had newly written one for Zexion though. He had used his guitar instead of his sitar because he figured it was more romantic. He pressed record on his tape recorder and started the first chords.

_Hey there Delilah_

_  
What's it like in New York City?_

_  
I'm a thousand miles away_

_  
But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_  
Yes you do_

_  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_  
I swear it's true_

Demyx always laughed when he sang "Hey there, Delilah". It was a running joke between the couple. You see, when Zexion had first asked Demyx out, he'd handed him a bunch of bright orange delilahs and said they reminded him of Demyx's sunny personality. After that, Demyx had started affectionately calling him Delilah when they were alone.

_Hey there Delilah_

_  
Don't you worry about the distance_

_  
I'm right there if you get lonely_

_  
Give this song another listen_

_  
Close your eyes_

_  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_  
I'm by your side_

Demyx figured that if he was this lonely still at home with a bunch of friends, Zexion must be feeling worse sitting in a dorm room in a huge city of people he didn't know. Now Zexion could just play the tape any time he wanted to hear something familiar. It was like giving a piece of his spirit away to Zexion for company. his voice was just a disguise for the emptiness he felt with Zexion away.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
What you do to me_

Zexion would probably laugh at this part the first time he played it. He always had a twisted kind of thought pattern.

_Hey there Delilah_

_  
I know times are getting hard_

_  
But just believe me girl_

_  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_  
We'll have it good_

_  
We'll have the life we knew we would_

_  
My word is good_

Demyx had promised Zexion this before he left. He was going hit it big with or without his band. And then the two of them would live the good life. They'd been poor most of the time, so Demyx wanted to change that.

_Hey there Delilah_

_  
I've got so much left to say_

_  
If every simple song I wrote to you_

_  
Would take your breath away_

_  
I'd write it all_

_  
Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_  
We'd have it all_

There were tons of things he wanted to tell Zexion, but he couldn't fit even a small percentage of it into the song. Instead, he would take every single one of those things and write a different song for each of them. Nothing too difficult, but just something to make Zexion smile. Demyx had a feeling Zexion had gone back to his reserved side and hadn't smiled in a while. That's how it sounded whenever Zexion called him, hallow and cold.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

This time it wasn't in a physical sense, but a mental one. Zexion made him feel so many things and it affected him so much he could hardly remember a time when he didn't have Zexion with him.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_  
But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_  
Our friends would all make fun of us_

_  
and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_  
That none of them have felt this way_

_  
Delilah I can promise you_

_  
That by the time we get through_

_  
The world will never ever be the same_

_  
And you're to blame_

Demyx had already resolved to go to New York as soon as he could. However he could. He didn't have a whole lot of money, but he was pretty sure it was enough for a train ticket. Or he'd just beg Axel to let him use his car and pay for gas himself. The only problem with that would be that Axel would probably laugh at him. He'd let him use, but he already thought Demyx was crazy for being this devoted to Zexion. But Axel just didn't understand how he felt. Maybe someday he'd meet someone and then he'd be sorry for teasing Demyx about it.

They'd made another promise before they parted: to change. Neither of them wanted to be the same after spending four years apart. The only unchanging thing would be their love. They would change their situations and start over. This one had been Zexion's idea.

_Hey there Delilah_

_  
You be good and don't you miss me_

_  
Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_  
And I'll be making history like I do_

_  
You'll know it's all because of you_

_  
We can do whatever we want to_

_  
Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_  
This one's for you_

That's right, only two more years. Zexion was already halfway done with school, so it wasn't that long of a weight anymore. Zexion would graduate high in his class, and Demyx would be getting gigs and being scouted for record companies.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
Oh it's what you do to me_

'Here's to you, Zexion.' Demyx thought and pushed stop on the tape recorder.

-------------

Okay, still not much word on that Zemyx fic I was planning. I probably won't have it up for a while because all I have right now are some plans. I can tell you what the basic summary is if you ask me for it, but right now I still have to figure out how long I want it to be and type it.

Please Review!


End file.
